Clan of blood
by MandayJune
Summary: one night when they are out with friends Amanda wonders into the wrong people and is killed. she awakens the next night not a human but as a vampire. she is soon draged into the war with wolves when she falls for one. will her clan turn there back on her?
1. life light

**I remember when I was just a little girl and whenever it would rain I would run outside and spin around in circles until I fell in the mud. Then my dad would swoop me up into his arms and say "don't get to close to the red tree forest or the monsters will get you" I would always laugh thinking he was just kidding. Those were the good old days, before we moved to New Jersey off the coast. My parents got an offer they could not pass up after great uncle Ben tragically died a few months ago. Everything is different now. I'm all grown up and finishing my last year of high school at backwater school for talented young adults. The one good thing about the move was that the house was right on the beach, but it was surrounded by an enormous forest that had only one way in and one way out. Which meant the little town of Mabalene would be doomed if the bridge went out for more than a week. **

**As I was sitting on the beach a chilly breeze swept over me and I shivered fall was coming fast this year, and I wasted my whole summer sitting on the beach and dreaming of my life after high school was over. I didn't get very far with that of course. I ran my fingers through the soft worm sand and sighed. "Amanda?" I turned my head and saw my mom yelling for me. I got up and went over to her. "I'm going out and Elizabeth keeps calling the house, she wants to hang out with you sometime." I made a sour face. Elizabeth tried too hard to be a friend; she was more like a nagging little sidekick that always goes threw a checklist of things before letting the superhero go save the world. But my mom liked her so that meant I had to too. Plus most of my other friends weren't really my friends either, I was too smart, or to cool, or to funny, or too much of everything for them. If I was quiet they thought I was upset when I'm really lost in thought, or just remembering my dad. If I got good grades, they want to copy my work so they don't get grounded by their parents. When they come to my house, they try on all my clothes (I'm a very acceserable person) and they ask me if they can have them. But when I actually try to be friends with them they are too busy or hanging out with their real friends. When they fight with each other, I'm always somehow dragged into it and stuck in the middle. "I guess we can have a movie night or something." I mumbled. She smiled and we walked back up to the house. **

**I sat for a little while longer until Heather, Anthony and Vicky came running down and jumped into the water screaming and laughing. I got up and joined them, the waves crashed on us as we dived under over them. My day got slightly brighter, but the sun coming out might have had something to do with that too. Before I knew it the fun was over and they all went out shopping tonight, while I wasw stuck here by myself. **

**It was already 9:15 and Elizabeth wasn't here, no surprise. I pulled out a few movies to watch and threw a mound of pillows and blankets on the couch. I was standing by the microwave putting the instant popcorn in when the doorbell rang, giving me the heads up that in 5 seconds the door would be busted down with an outrageous girl with pig pjs ready to party until I fell over dead. With no astonishment Elizabeth poked her head into the kitchen and waved, I gave her a look like 'why are you waving' but I waved back awkwardly. She ran over to me and started blabbing about boys who she thought were cute, and about how school was starting soon, and she was so excited to get away from this town after this year. The microwave finally beeped witch saved me from answering if I thought bobby kingfred or Luke mendes is cuter, witch in my opinion nether are all that special. Their personalities were as white as computer paper and even though they were on the football team it didn't make them any less of a jerk. "Oh look at that the popcorn is done!" I proclaimed excitedly. I took the bag and booked it to the living room. Then jumped on my side of the couch and pulled a big fuzzy warm blanket over me. She picked out one of the moves I pulled out and popped it in the DVD player. "Twilight" I grumbled. If there was one thing I didn't believe in it was vampires, especially the ones that fall in love with depressed ugly teenagers and they drive mini vans. I curled up into a little ball then fell asleep within the first few minutes of the movie and dreamed that I was far, far away from here.**

**The sun was setting on the beach, and as it inched farther and farther away I felt more and more terrified. As if as soon as it was completely dark something awful was going to happen. The feeling deepened as the seconds past, and my heart began to race with panic. As the sky faded dark and no light was in sight I started to run back to the house but I couldn't find it. It was so dark that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I began to call out for help while spinning around franticly looking for a shred of light to guide my way but there was nothing. There was only the empty blackness that seemed to pull me in and drowned me in its cold mysterious embrace. Soft whispers floated around me, sending my alarm into paranoia. I kept searching for someone, anyone to come and save me. A dim light started to draw close to me. I ran towards it and as my feet hit the chilly water of the vast ocean I shuddered. I saw an outline of someone coming to save me and excitement filled my chest, but it turned to distress as I noticed a dark sticky worm substance dripping from their fingertips, as they drew closer I could smell the metallic irony taste in my mouth. My stomach churned with disgust and I thought I was going to be sick. Their nails were sharp and tipped like claws of an animal. I gasped as a stranger whose identity was hidden in shadow shined a light on me, revealing their blood stained fingers. Fear struck my soul as emerald eyes burned in the dark, bearing them deep into my memory. I ran the other way as fast as my legs would carry me. Soon the ground turned into a wispy blackness, like smoke and I started falling threw it. Just as I was about to smack flat dead onto the ground I jumped up from my dream with a layer of sweat covering me, looking around anxiously for those eyes. It took me a few minutes before I realized I was on the couch as home with Elizabeth on the other side of the room snoring. I laughed nervously trying to make sense of reality and shake off the dream. It was only 3am; I was exhausted and wasn't going to pass up 4 more hours of sleep just because of a bad dream. Twilight was rolling through the credits again so I snapped off the TV. The room was now completely dark, so I snuggled back up in my comforting blanket and closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.**


	2. blood punch

I woke up to Heather shaking me telling me to get up because she needed to clean the living room for the party she was having tonight. I got up and pulled my bulk of blankets up the stairs with me to my room.

The morning light was gently shinning threw the dark grey clouds in the sky. Rain hit the window with such a force I thought they would burst under the pressure. I rubbed my tired eyes as I stood there quietly for a moment.

As I turned to leave a shadow flew across my view and I spun back around to see what had run by. At first nothing was there, then the trees near the beach rustled with I silent wind of death. I knew something horrible had happened.

i saw an arm lying on the cold sand poking out from the brush by the trees. I raised my voice and let out a cry of distress and panic, than ran down the stairs.

Thump. Thump. Thump, thump. My socks slid across the white linoleum kitchen floor and I could hear nothing but the beating of my heart in my ears.

My mom fallowed me as i ran out the front door, confused why I was in a state of panic and why I was running out in the freezing rain. I could see her mouth moving but no words came out.

I fell in the rough sand and scrambled to get to my feet, desperately running towards the motion less body. As I slid to the spot where the body lay and held my breath as my eyes grew wide with alarm.

A guy no younger than 18 and no older than 21 was laying there with blood splattered all around him. Claw marks were torn across the flesh of his chest.

His clothes were torn and wet from the rain. His chest rose and fell slightly every minute or so, as if he was scarcely holding on to life. Blood was crusted around his black and blue eyes that were swelled shut. Some of the lacerations were too deep and kept bleeding.

I tore off my white fussy jacket and held it agents him trying desperately to save a strangers life. I pushed his brown hair out of his face to check for head injuries, but none were apparent.

Heather and my mom finally arrived after what seemed like decades. Heather, being a nurse, took immediate action and pushed me aside to work on him while my mom ran back up to the house and called an ambulance.

I watched as they put him on the stretcher and raced off to the hospital. We drove up there in silence and sat in the waiting room. I was fidgeting with my pink and neon orange scarf that I tied tightly around my neck, hoping that I would get some kind of security and comfort from it. Heather was talking to a police officer a few feet away about what happened.

The doctor came out and we all stood up to here the news of what happened to the man. "He hasn't been identified yet, and he has had some serious injuries along with brain trauma, but he is currently stable. We are trying to do all we can for him right now…" he continued on as I slithered back down into my seat and sighed deeply in relief.

"Who found him again?" the doctor asked. I raised my hand slightly, "you have a good pair of eyes young lady, and you saved his life. You should be proud."

He said. But I didn't feel proud, I felt dumb for not getting there sooner. "What exactly did this to him?" Anthony asked curiously. The police officer cut in then, "we suspect it was a wild animal right now were calling it a bear attack" he said.

I shook my head "bears don't live out here; it's something else, something bigger." I replied thinking out loud. "Nothing is bigger than a bear around here, but if you find anything else unusual or any other clues give us a call" he shook my mom's hand and nodded at me in appreciation.

"This is the best one out of all the costumes we've found." "Probably because it's a real loin cloth." "Let's see it with the vine. Vicky, take that end and wrap it around his left forearm. Hold it, Anthony. All right...And...Perfect!" I announced.  
>Heather wrapped the other end of the vine around Anthony's right arm and stood back with Vicky. We all burst with laughter at how awkward he looked.<br>"I'm sorry, Heather, but Anthony just can't work the leopard print. He has a nice bod, but-" "It's the only good one that we're ever going to find, so let's get this one and begin looking for yours, Vicky's and Heather's." Anthony interrupted, freeing his arms from the vine and shooing the girls out of the changing room.

Heather and Vicky began sifting through costume dresses, looking for mainly black ones. Anthony came out shortly afterward, vine and loin clothes in his arms and traded them with Heather for his baseball cap. Before long, we heard Vicky call from a few isles away.  
>"Heather! Amanda! Come here! I found something over here!"<br>Anthony and heather and i jogged to Vicky.

"What? What did you find?" "Well, actually its a few things...First, what do you think of a genie?" She held up a red genie costume. "Defiantly!" Heather replied. "And second..." Vicky held up exactly what they were looking for, a black witch's costume. "lastly I found this for you" she flung a blue fairy costume at me.  
>"Shall I point you to the dressing rooms?" Anthony asked flatly.<br>Heather took the dress from Vicky and walked over to me. "I know you're sick of these parties. But hopefully, this will be different." She patted my cheek and made her way to the dressing rooms with Vicky as I fallowed closely behind.

A few moments later, Heather came out in her red genie costume and Vicky came out in a dangerous green haired witch robe. I spun around in my fairy costume and tried to fix my wings, eventually I gave up and got assistance from heather.

Anthony raised an eyebrow; "the rock is cooking" he quoted.  
>We all shared yet another laugh before the girls got dressed again. Then we stood in line and waited for the old woman in front of them to finish.<p>

The woman had a granddaughter beside her, and by the looks of it, she was probably around the age of six. She looked up curiously at the three young adults. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Anthony  
>"Gramma, gramma," she whispered, tugging on her grandmother's jacket, "Gramma, look. It's Harry Potter!"<br>The old woman looked around. "Sorry, ma'am," Heather explained, "He isn't Harry Potter. He gets that a lot." "Oh, I'm sorry." The old woman apologized. "It's all right."  
>The woman turned around, but the child still stared up in wonder at the back of Anthony's head. "Hey, I'm goanna go start the car." Dan whispered. "All right." Heather said. She turned around and sighed as we pulled out our money.<p>

"$200.80...And your change is $3.00." The cashier counted out three-dollar bills and handed them to Heather. "Thank you and have a nice day." "You too." Heather replied, picking up the costumes and walking out of the store with Vicky and i.

We got back home a few hours before the party was scheduled to start and decided to make the snacks.

Anthony was on nachos and scream cheese, Vicky was on the spider and pumpkin cookies. Heather was on the toe sandwiches, and I was left with the blood punch.

Mom put on the cornball Halloween music and we all sang along to monster mash as we ran around the kitchen throwing icing, cheese lettuce and food coloring all over each other.

We all stood around laughing together until our sides hurt. I laughed so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks as we cleaned up our huge food fight.

The weirdness of the long day died down when people started coming for heather's Halloween party.

The music shook the house and people dressed up in goulash costumes came pouring through the front door. Everyone had disappeared into the crowd of dancing monsters.

Anthony was breakdancing in the middle of the room with a crowd of masked figures all around him. Heather was hanging around Meghan and her boyfriend and answered the door to let more guests in.

Vicky was the twister queen as 15 people all tried to play twister at once in the left corner away from getting trampled by the dancers. I was singing Katy Perry's tgif song on the karaoke machine and tripped and fell off the couch on some random person.

The night was young and the punch was full of sugar, so much that even my mom ran around the room saying her and her bed were buddies.

The bomb fire outside was blazing in a glowing haze of orange as everyone gathered around to listen to the scariest stories, and play midnight hunter in the forest afterwards.

The fire leaped across the faces of masked monsters, and reflected off of glittered make up that took hours for girls to put on to try and impress the guys.

We all settled in and sipped on our home made hot chocolates as we listened intently for the first story of the night.

I stood up for my turn and paced around the crowed of people who had the fear stirred up in them.

"You know nothing of terror, or the things that stalk you in the dead of the night. Not the flash of horror in a man's eye when his nightmare comes to life. Nor the scream of torture as the wolf rips its claws into your bare skin, tearing your soul out from your lifeless body." I hissed and paused for a moment to let my words settle in their minds.

The girls grabbed there friends hands and shivered, as if a cold draft had passed over them.

"it started out with the gruesome murder of the mayor of the town right next to ours, you all know little ramshire." I continued.

"His body was mangled, and unrecognizable, torn into pieces. Bloody handprints covered the highway by the forest where his car had crashed. The police wrote it off as an accident, but the residents of the town knew it was something more."

A rustle in the bushes made a few people jump in surprise. I smirked at how fearful they were about a make believe story.

"The murders continued, people disappeared. And one person said the saw there son transform into something else. Uglier than any monster, stronger than any superhero; and had the instinct to kill and bring the town under a dark showed of evil until there was none left to pick off."

"Some say they came here. That they keep to the shadows always watching…waiting to catch you off guard." Anthony and his friends jumped out from behind me and everyone screamed and ran in all directions towards the forest.

I saw Vicky's long dark cape running away and I ran after her to tell her story wasn't real at all, that it was just a joke. Heather and Anthony caught up with me and we all chased after Vicky yelling after her to stop. But she wouldn't she ran deeper and deeper, until we no longer knew where we were.

We saw her trip over a log that was laying on the ground and fall. We finally caught up to her and helped her up. "it was just a story Vicky we didn't think it was that scary." Anthony explained. Vicky's eyes grew wide with alarm as she looked behind us.

We all turned around to meet the gaze of dangerous eyes curiously watching us, threw the dark. There figures were masked by the black of the late night, but there eyes blazed brighter than any fire I had ever seen.

My heart sank immediately, I could see the color go from heather's pretty face, and Anthony looked like a weak and defenseless baby. Vicky fell back down on the ground and sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

Vibrant purple eyes flicking back and forth looking for us to run in fear. Red glowing eyes of a hunter stared at us angrily, ready to kill any moment. Cold stone blue eyes with no emotion were watching closely, as if they didn't understand us. Deep emerald eyes burned into me, watching me prudently with a murderous pride lingering in them that was so overwhelming it was fearful.

I knew those eye but from where? I couldn't remember, my life seemed like a blur and everything didn't matter anymore. I tried to speak but no words would come out of my mouth. My body was numb and wouldn't budge. We all stood there paralyzed in shock, just waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Kill them" the one with the green eyes growled at the others. I felt a split second of courage, and took it. I turned around to my siblings, my family who I've known and loved for the 19 years of my life, and screamed at the top of my lungs with all my might "RUN!"

It seemed to work and pull them out of there dumbfounded state. Anthony picked up Vicky and dragged her behind him with heather and I on his tail. We ran through the blinding gloom of the night not knowing where we were going, only that our survival depended on it.

Our breathing was heavy and cold from running in the icy climate. Fallen leaves crunched under our feet as we ran over top of them and past prickly bushes that scraped our faces.

We were getting nowhere fast and they were gaining on our slowing pace. The thick overgrowth of trees seemed to never end, as we continued to storm the forest looking everywhere for a way out. My heart leapt as I heard viscous growls and hissing right behind us.

I looked back to see where they were at but nothing was in my range of vision. I tripped and fell to the hard ground. The green eyes looked down at me with a fiery hatred in them. I knew then I was going to die.

My head ached as I lay on the ground rolling over in pain. The figure squatted down next to me as I began to stand up. A hand fell on my shoulder stopping me from getting up off of my knees. I turned slightly and threw a punching into the darkness. I felt my hand connect with something hard, and the creatures hand came off of me. I got up and began to run again stumbling through roots of dead trees; I knew I wouldn't get very far in this state.

They surrounded me and I had nowhere to go. Someone grabbed my neck and yanked it back roughly. "Now you die" and evil voice whispered in my ear.

I felt something sharp sinking deep into my neck and I screamed in pain as claws dug into my shoulder and side. I felt the life being sucked from me, as if my vary soul was being torn out from my body. My sight began to fade and my breathing slowed. The night was now silent. No wind in the trees, no howling of wolves, no desperate cries from victims. Nor the breathing of 3 children running around in the woods trying to get home.

The feeling of death was warm, and embraced me inside of it. I gasped, and the last thing I remember is the green eyes smiling down at me, as if it was not yet finished.


	3. meeting the clan

Hi and thanks for reading my story. Feel free to leave advice or comments I love writing for you guys.

"Come with us," "dream now." "Remember" "come back." "Redeem us." "Save us." "Believe."

Muffled whispers tickled my ears. They gradually became louder and eventually so loud I flinched and squinted as i covered my ears with my hands.

The noise stopped suddenly and a new voice replaced it. "Amanda…Amaaaanda." my name was being called out by someone.

I opened my eyes slowly, and a bright light flooded them. I twinged in irritation and pain. The light began to fade slowly, descending further from my view. I began to see the outline of figures and shapes.

A man with bright smile plastered on his face and was wearing a white lab coat was looking down at me. "An amazing recovery. I honestly didn't think she would make it through the night with those injuries." he said looking behind him.

Another man stood agents the wall watching intently at me as the doctor spoke, his cool black eyes were chilling.

"They have killed another one of the-oh I see the new pet is awake and kicking" I girl that walked into the room said to the guys. She was clearly wearing too much makeup and I felt an odd vibe about her that I've met her somewhere before.

They all peered at me in curiosity as I lay there staring back in confusion. Then it hit me, in the face. Last night's memories came back to me; flooding my head and making it hurt.

"Where is my mom? Did they make it out of the forest? How bad were my injuries?" I bombarded them with questions as my mind was spinning out of control.

"Your mother is not here. Yes, unfortunately the rest of your family made it out alive before we could kill them because we spent too much time on you" the man leaning agents the wall made his way towards me as he spoke.

"I…" I started but I couldn't comprehend anything I was just told.

"You!" I screeched a moment later as rage ripped through my body. I tore off the covers that were piled on my body and got up facing the man. I pulled back my arm and slammed it into his face as hard as I could and it sent him flying across the room into the wall.

The girl stood there and giggled to herself as if it was some kind of joke to her.

The one I hit got up and turned around to glare at me with venomous glowing red eyes. I stumbled backwards and fell on the wooden floor as the cut on his face healed and disappeared from all sight completely.

He approached me slowly holding his hatful gaze. I closed my eyes when I thought he was about to hit me. But nothing happened. No blow to my body, no pain at all. I opened one eye and then the other, and then realized the doctor was holding the man back from me with his hand.

"Lucian know your place." He said, and let go of him. Lucian fixed his crumpled shirt, gave me one last look, sniffed, and walked out of the room.

The doctor extended his hand out to me and helped me up off of the floor. "I am Jericho" he formally announced, a little of Romanian accent peeking through his words.

"We are the-"

"Chivalie" and yet another voice cut in. I looked up at another pair of coal back eyes, but oddly enough these ones were curious instead of terrifying.

His features came into view slowly, like a flawless nightmare trying to tare threw someone's dream.

Short light brown hair was tufted up slightly, giving him the look of a ranger; however he tilted his tan face to the side and smiled brightly like he was posing for a magazine. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

"Elyssia why don't you show our new guest out while the good doctor and I speak alone." He said to her in a honey glazed tone.

"This isn't fair, why do I have to baby sit her Gabriel when it's a jonte's job to take care of newbies" she said boardly while examining her bright red nails.

He looked over at her and smiled, revealing a set of sharp animal teeth that weren't there before.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room and the door slammed behind us. "well." She started, looking me up and down then sneering. "First we need to get you out of those blood stained rags and into a shower." She grinned, and I knew this wouldn't be good.

We walked down a long hallway filled with doors of colors I never even knew existed. Noises of laughter, crying, screaming, drinking, eating, illegal drugs, music and talking filled the hall and echoed off the huge ceiling rafters that hung above our heads.

Meany times Elyssia turned around and had to start pulling me down the hallway because of my interest in what this place was.

Finally I had to ask, "What is this place?" "It's the 'cave', as the wolves would call it. A home, your home…and mine." She said bitterly, as if she detested it. But her words stung like an open cut. "What do you mean? I'm going home after I get cleaned up right?"

She stopped walking and turned around to look at me. With hard eyes she looked at me. "You don't know what you are." She finally said and shook her head.

I laughed, and laughed. Then laughed some more, until my sides hurt. She still stood there with' no change in her outlook.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm normal just like you, and everyone else in the world." I said flatly with a hint of irritation in my words. She stood there for a long time without saying anything, just watching me with a blank look on her face.

"Think fast!" she yelled unexpectedly and then shoved me back with her hand. My body flung agents the wall, hitting it hard and I heard my back snap and I cried out as a sharp pain travel through it. As my broken body fell to the floor the pain subsided almost as fast as it had come.

Elyssia squatted down next to my face with her lively purple eyes glowing like a lantern in the darkness. Her pretty face was now gone and a mask of pale skin replaced it. Her teeth were jagged like a predator ready to sink them into their midnight snack.

She pointed a clawed finger at me and growled a low demonic sound. "We are not human" her glass shattering voice hissed at me as I lay there in fear.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me up from the floor.

"What are you?" I said talking a few steps back cautiously. "Those who fear us gave us an evil twisted name, like our true nature." She looked away from me as she spoke, almost like she wanted to hide what she really was. "Vampire, the drinker of life."

I felt no surprise in what she said, as if I knew it. Knew it before i was attacked, before we moved here. It was as if I kept it concealed deep with me sense I was a little girl when my dad would tell me stories about them.

She turned around, her face was normal again, but the look of pain was clear as daylight. "You are one of us now." She said, and then started walking down the endless hallway again with me fast on her heels.

"Now that we have finally arrived" Elyssia said and swung open a deep purple door revealing a room that was filled with color.

"What kind of monster are you, with the glitter and make up?" I asked as I walked around the room.

"The acceserable kind" she smirked at me and winked. I smiled as she was digging through piles of clothes that were laying everywhere.

"Earlier you said I'm like you" I said as she showed me to the bathroom and threw a towel at me along with a pair of clean clothes. "You're not like me. You're an Obur" she replied. "What is an O-e-b-a-u-r-e-h" I tried to say it. "An OBUR is a minor in our kind. They are mostly bottom feeders that eat animals because they are too close to their human side." She explained.

"It seems odd that a vampire would have the name of an angel." I said as I washed the dry blood out of my blonde hair.

"Gabriel is our leader. The strongest, the cleverest, and he has the most magica. Therefor he chose a name of something great to reflect himself" she sounded annoyed, as if she had to explain the whole world to a child.

I dried my hair and changed into fresh clothes as she ran around the room throwing things in piles trying to make room somewhere for me to sit.

After I got settled in on the couch that wasn't there before because of the mess, I took the time to breathe. I sat quietly and took in everything. Slowly I started to notice things; they were little at first, but then became more noticeable.

The intoxicating smell of iron filled my lungs like smoke. Everything was clear; I could see Elyssia breathing slowly, the noise from the hallway filled my ears. I could zoom in on voices, conversations, like I was right there.

"At first it's different. So strange because you try to hold on to the shreds of your human life." She spoke as if she was trying to remember when it happened to her.

"I think it will be easier for me. I've had a foothold in this world sense the dreams started." I whispered under my breath to myself and twirled a strand of hair around my finger.

"Dreams?" she sat up alarmed and looked right at me.

"Yeah. I had these dreams, sense I was 12, after my dad died. They were always about someone getting killed, or a man with green eyes. Sometimes I would be falling forever in a black smoke and-"

She jumped up and ripped me off the couch then dragged me to the door and threw it open. She stormed down the now silent hallway. The lights flickered violently like they were going to explode as she pulled me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked. But she only tightened her grip on my wrist.

We reached a door and she kicked it open and threw me inside on the floor. Gabriel was sitting behind a large brown desk with his hands folded in front of his face.

"She is a cherub and belongs to you" she looked down at me as I got up off of the floor in pity, but I didn't understand.

"You can go now" he calmly said. She hesitated "if you hurt her I will kill you myself" she growled lowly at him, then wiped around and slammed the door shut.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing?" he whispered to himself, stood up and walked over to me.

"You were supposed to die the first time I killed you." He sighed. "but I'm glad you didn't because you belong to me."


	4. hearts divided

"Let me tell you why you are here. You are here because you know something. What you know you can't explain it but you can feel it. You have fought it your entire life. But there is something wrong with the world; you don't know what it is, but it's there. Like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is this feeling that has brought you to me."

He sat across from me in a red leather chair in the dark musty room. "Do you know of what I speak?" he asked sitting forward and observed me.

"The dreams" I whispered as I sank in my chair trying to hide form him.

"Do you want to know what they are?" he questioned. I nodded slightly in response.

"The dreams are not at all fable as human books say. They are all around us, even in this room. You can see it when you look out your window or when you turn on electronics."

"You can feel it when you go to work, when you go to church and even do your taxes."

"It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth." "The truth of what?" I asked, and he smiled as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"That you are a slave, born into a prison you can't smell or taste or touch. A prison for your mind." He sat back and sighed. "Unfortunately no one can be told what the real world is. You have to see it for yourself." He said and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

I jumped up and ran for the door but he was already there waiting for me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm behind my back.

"This is your last chance. After this there is no turning back." He whispered in my ear and sliced his forearm open. Blood dripped down to the floor and my stomach tightened as I felt like I was going to be sick.

He held his arm up to my mouth and forced the blood in it. I spat it out violently as the bitter taste slid down my throat and into by body. He held me as I tried to shove him away but his arms were iron bars around me. I screamed as a burning pain ran through my body, but he did not leave me only pulled me closer to his chest protectively.

I dug my nails deep into his arms until blood came up but he would not give up on me. My body shook uncontrollably and my vision became blurry as the poison in my veins killed any humanity that was left inside of me. I screeched inhumanly as I felt my body's anatomy changing rapidly into a monster.

I went limp in his arms and my heartbeat slowed to a small pitter patter every minute or so. Time was gone as I lay there gasping for air that was being sucked out from my lungs. The color went from my brown eyes and they faded to coal lifeless black.

The demon that was deep inside me that we all try to hide was surfacing to my conscious mind and everything was gone.

***Elyssia's p.o.v.***

I heard her unearthly screams as I strode down the hallway that never seemed to end. Soon she would be as much of an evil dwelling as I was and she would be trained by Gabriel in the darkest of arts of how our world functions.

I felt a twinge of human compassion run threw me. I knew that now she would see and know of the other clans that existed. That she will see the war that has been raging for lifetimes.

But oddly there was something different about this girl, like she had a grasp of our world already and had accepted it, molded it to herself so she could control it.

I know Gabriel will break that of her soon though. She is bonded to him like no other I have ever seen in my Meany years as a slave to the creature that lived inside of me. To have dreams, and even actually see the real world is truly both a gift and a curse. But to see him in her dreams…it makes me wonder.

I threw open the door to the library and searched through endless books that were recorded of the 9 clans. The chivalie, the lugaru, the sanguine, the wyvern, the daemonium, the Oskorei, the Anglo, the Banshee, and the nephlium.

'All monsters were originally derived of one of the clans. In some rare cases a being can be derived of two clans conflicting there existence to this world.' I read silently as I brushed a strand of black hair out of my face.

I skimmed threw piles and mounds of rotting leather books that were scattered across the floor and found nothing that referred to a human having an unconscious relationship with a cherub, especially Gabriel. He has so much of the beast in him that sometimes I think he actually enjoys being on the other side.

Could it be possible that threw some way he saw her when she saw him? Could it be when he was out on a hunt or just planning our next attack on the lugarus? How much does she already know about our world?

A pile of books fell down from a shelf across the room and I looked up at Jericho.

"Has he told you anything about this new girl?" I asked. He smiled down at me as he put the pieces of what I was doing together. "You won't find anything about her in these books. You see she is quite unique. Her body was practically ripped in half and yet her soul would not leave it. It clung to her as if it was not yet finished here." He said looking at the wall while he was thinking.

"She is precious in way; some part of her, barred very deep is coming out and fusing with her vamperic side along with her human nature, but it's nothing that we know of."

"I believe that this other part of her has reached out and Gabriel unconsciously grabbed it because it's so different than the rest of us. He loves her and holds her nature close to his heart. But what he doesn't understand is that it might bite him someday and he believes that by turning her into a cherub there connection will grow and therefor she will never leave his side." He explained.

I sat there for a moment taking it all in, trying to make sense of it.

"do you think she is his human soul mate and that he believes that she will love him in this life because he didn't have the chance to be with her in the last one" I spoke. The words seemed to eco in my head as we heard a loud crash and the wild growling of the other side.

"I don't know. But she owns some part of his soul because she is attached to him as much as he is to her but she hates it, and will fight him every step of the way." He replied. We sat and listened to the horrible noises that came from the hallway.

I knew whatever she was; it was an advantage I could use.

***at the hospital***

I flew up from the small white bed and gasped as fresh air filled my lungs. I had no time to louse; I needed to reach them and tell them the news.

I ripped out the needles that were lodged into my skin and threw the cords and wires to the floor. A nurse came running into my room and bade me to lie back down and have the doctor come examine me.

I shoved her aside and ran down the cool hallway in my hospital gown, not caring at all if anything hung out.

I could feel myself changing, by breathing was up, my heartbeat was racing in my ears. I itched at my flesh as I ran past the nurse station, ripping it off and fur replaced it.

I rolled my head back and let out a loud howl for speed to get back to my clan. Before I knew it my wolf side had taken over and I was running on all fours towards the forest.

Leaves flew all around me as I bound threw the wooded home of the clans.

"They have the girl" I howled out to my clan threw the thick morning mist.

"There is nothing we can do for her now Achilles. Just pray that she survives" sadiya ran up beside me and said. "Pray that the Seraphim within her will guide her to us, and that this war will end."


	5. the moon's children

**sorry this took so long to get out guys! I've been busy, its the holidays after all :)**

Death is easy, simple…life is harder.

My dad use to come into my sister's and my bedroom and tell us a bed time story every night when we were young, he would tell us he loved us and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Then every morning my mom would sing the "good morning song" to wake us up for school and make us a hot breakfast and pack our lunches.

Life was good then.

The darkness flooded the small room I was trapped in. the moon was set high up in the clear night sky and everything was motionless.

I clawed at the door with my talons leaving deep grooves in the dark wood. My throat burned with a hunger like no other and I wanted to quench it more than anything.

The darkest part of me that I kept locked away was now living in my skin and I embraced it.

I cried out in desperation to get out of this box and run freely through the night and take in her sweet fresh air. My eyes glowed in a blinding white furry, and I felt power pumping threw my veins.

"Let me out!" I screeched, but no one came to save me.

I needed to get out I would suffocate in this rotting musty old room.

An idea sprouted at the back of my mind and I ran to the window where the moonlight poured in and threw myself threw it.

I fell at least six stories before I landed on the soft grass. I ran my fingers through the familiar green and ripped my body up from the ground.

I spirited threw the forest floor to where I did not know. My feet carried me for miles in a maze of trees and shrubs. Everything was different, yet I knew it all.

My heart softly beat agents my chest as I breathed in the cool night air.

My pace slowly drifted to a jog, then a steady walk, and then nothing. I had stopped at pile of rocks that seemed to be randomly placed in the middle of a small clearing that was covered in dead leaves.

It was then when I smelled it. The overwhelming scent of a wet dog and I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Don't look so angry. I'm surprised you made it this far." A voice came and a man cloaked in dark blue clothes came out from hiding behind a tree. I barred my teeth at him in warning for him to stay away but he came closer until our eyes met.

"It's hard to believe there is another inside of you" he stated while examining me with careful cool brown eyes. "The hunger has taken over her. She is nothing but an animal and will not listen to reason." This was the voice of a women who I didn't see come out, but she was now standing beside the man.

"Give her your arm." she commanded not taking her bright yellow eyes off of mine.

He glanced over at her with concern on his face for his safety. "She isn't dangerous. Not yet anyway. They haven't trained her yet, she is an empty vessel." She reassured him.

He took a step towards me and held out his arm to me. I sniffed the air in his direction it was filled with the stink still, but the creamy white skin of his arm was tempting.

He glanced back at the women, taking his eyes off of me. "she isn't going to-"

He yelled and yanked his arm back from me as I sunk my teeth in it. "You little!" he screamed as I licked the blood off of my lips. "Now, now Achilles, she is but a child and knows no better." She scolded him.

"Who are you?" I asked pacing around them causally.

The women stepped forward into the moon light revealing her sharp features. Dark brown hair hung from her head and her lips were stained crimson red, but her yellow eyes were unnerving. They made me aware she was not human, nor vampire. So what was this creature who had shown me kindness?

"We are the lugaru, we are the sons and daughters of the moon" she said answering my question. "That would explain the smell" I snickered to myself. The men known as Achilles growled at me angrily, and his brown innocent eyes turned bright yellow.

"She has no respect for anything" he hissed.

"The 'she' is Amanda" I lazily replied.

"What do you want from me" I said tilting my head slightly. "Were here to tell you who you are. You see you're not just a monster" he said "you are Seraphim. They were all wiped out by Gabriel in the dark haze thousands of years ago. He believed that they were a threat because they were so different. You see, these creatures are human, but possess the power to 'jump' or move through the clans as another undetected." She tried to explain.

I shook my head not understanding.

"In there unconscious state they have the power to jump into someone else's body and control it. More advanced and trained ones are rumored to be able to control them while they are awake. This is what started the war." Achilles eyed me closely, looking for a reaction.

This would explain why I saw him in my dreams, but was I controlling him? How did these people know all these things?

"What do I do now?" I asked quietly

"You choose a side" he said bluntly. The women cleared her throat in dislike. "What he meant to say is that you are the key to end this war. We need you to stop the killing." She corrected.

"Why should I choose you people? I'm not even one of your clan. Even if I help you, I don't know how these supposed powers even work." I said sternly.

The women smiled deeply at me. "Achilles has a diary of a jumper and will train you in all necessary ways for you to learn. Even if you do not wish to be on our side he will still train you. It would be an insult to our ancestors to let a special little thing like you go without knowing how to jump."

I stood there for a while debating on this offer. I should take it to at least know what exactly I can do. Then again they may cheat me and say I must be on their side because they helped me.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran through my arm and I was thrown on the hard wet ground.

I looked up and saw green eyes looking down at me. I ripped my gaze off of them when I heard loud howls and screams coming from behind me. Achilles was transforming into something else. The crunch of his bones breaking made me flinch. He holed out in anger and pain as his body morphed into a wolf.

He clawed the earth with his massive paws leaving deep scars in the dirt.

"Damn dogs!" I heard Elyssia yell at them. The woman was now a wolfen creature and she pounced on her, tearing flesh off of her pretty little face. Achilles circled Gabriel, waiting to make a fatal attack on him, but before he could a glowing dust appeared in Gabriel's right hand, he saw this and slowly backed off slightly, but still held his ground.

Achilles growled low at him as he stood up on his hind legs, ready to defend himself agents an attack.

Gabriel threw the ball of dust at him, and he jumped over it, then hurdled off of a nearby tree and held out a clawed furry arm and ripped it across his face, and blood dripped down his chin.

Clearly he was no match for Achilles physically, but he possessed some sort of power to protect himself with. Elyssia was now being aided by Lucian who threw the dog off of her with incredible strength.

I lifted myself off of the ground and held my arm as it burned in intense pain, but the wound had healed.

"Get the girl" Gabriel yelled over at the others who were fighting off the women wolf. Achilles leaped in front of their path to try and protect me from them. His dark brown fur gently flowing through the night air as he breathed heavily.

I was grabbed from behind by my wrist and thrown across the ground and into a tree. My head spun uncontrollably and it ached with a fiery pain. My vision was blurred as I saw flashes of furry monsters flying through the air and attacking pale colored eyes that were lit up in the darkness.

I coughed up crimson as I got up and tried to steady my body, I wasn't healing fast enough.

I heard a great cry and saw Gabriel digging his teeth into one of the beasts. I sprinted over to them and ripped him off of it with one swift graceful movement of my hand.

I was quickly thrown back on the ground and had the breath knocked out of my lungs. Gabriel was above me with his hand on my throat choking me. "Get off of me you leach" I spat in his face. He slapped me across the face and held me down so I couldn't escape.

"We can't hold them off much longer" Elyssia said as she ran over to us. He got off of me "get up!" he commanded. I lay there nonchalantly no able to move because of my injuries.

He glared down at me and then picked me up in his strong arms and carried me off into the night.

I don't know the last thing I remembered. It had to be between the howls of the wolves, the smell of blood flying through the air from the fight, or perhaps it was the thudding of a strong heart that I was laying agents.

The one thing I did know was as the sun slowly rose over the horizon we did not burn. No smoke or pain occurred. Only the intensity of the heat, and it melted away the monsters of the night. Painting a perfect portrait for all the humans that none of this existed, and three days ago I believed it.

I believed…that none of it…existed.


	6. expect the unexpected

**i would really like to hear form my readers about how i'm doing and where they would like to see this story go i'm always open for new ideas, feel free to write something out and ill put it in or if you want your own character to come in share your ideas please :) you guys are awesome! **

The sky was painted with gold and pink rays, like God was stretching out his hand across the world and aloud a little bit of heaven to peek through the morning light.

I sat in an old rust colored leather chair. The leather was rough from years of use but it was comforting compared to the fire that blazed in Gabriel's angry eyes**.**

"What did they tell you" he asked, trying to conceal his deep rage.

I said nothing. If there is one thing I knew it's when to keep my mouth shut. They had said it was him that killed the people that were like me. So if I told him that's what they said what would keep him from doing the same to me?

"Answer me!" he screamed, and his voice echoed in my head. I was bulled a lot in my life by everyone, especially those who are the closest to me. I remember 6th grade when none of my friends would sit with me at lunch and they all hated me and I didn't even do anything. I remember crying.

That's something I will never allow myself to do again. I am stronger than that.

I sat there and fiddled with my hair in silence as he watched me prudently. "The wolves made no attempt on your life, which only means that they want you to help them. But as soon as they are done using you they will rip your throat out with no hesitation." He said intimidatingly.

"Just like you killed the 10th clan? The Seraphim?" I sat up and said. He raised his eyebrows, as if he seemed shocked I would know such things. But soon a smile replaced that. "That's what they told you isn't it? That and more."

"You must understand. I killed the rouges. The ones who abandon their clan and went out killing other clans and there, members." He eased into the word members knowing that we were all here not by our own choice.

"You see, I know who you are. I know what you are. You are so very special. The girl who knows everything…and yet nothing at the same time" he laughed knowing that he was victorious. "This is not the human world. Understand that. We play differently here. The 9 clans all have a leader, for instance I'm the leader of our clan. There is a court for all 9 leaders and we decide on squabbles between our kind, and other issues such as hunters." He explained.

"There were an overwhelming number of clan leaders who voted to wipe them out because we didn't know if they were all going to attack us one day so our clan executed them for the safety of the rest of us."

"Oh please. Don't try to convince me of your lies, I'm smarter than that." I said in retaliation.

If he even was telling the truth I wouldn't believe it. I can't believe that he would kill innocent people like that.

Unexpectedly I felt something being torn away from me. I put my hand on my chest at the sudden emptiness. I tried desperately to regain my state of calmness but I couldn't. Only the nothingness remained.

"What did you do?" I growled at him. His emerald eyes shined from across the room. "This is your first lesson. Suppressing another's emotions, a very effective weapon, in my opinion."

My eyes brightened and I perked up. "What do you mean? I can do these things to?" I questioned. "Of course, you will need practice but you can. The wolves have their physical energy and we have our mystical energy." He said.

I felt my emotions rush back into my body in a rapid overwhelming floor and I had to sit for a moment to recover from this state of dismay.

"Push me with one of your emotions, and it will flare mine up." He instructed.

The first thing that flooded into my head was anger that boiled into hatred. I balled it up and pushed it at him as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards slightly and his face turned pale as the monster came to life within him.

"Not bad for a beginner. Let's try something else. Pull on my emotions now to have the opposite effect." I saw the anger boiling in him and I pulled on calmness to suppress it. As I caressed the emotion he became more relaxed. His shoulders slightly slumping and the monster faded away from sight.

"see? Its not so bad to be one of us now is it?" he asked.

I pondered this for a long moment. If I could do these things what else were these people capable of? Are these things greater than what the wolves wanted to teach me, and if so then why should I even attempt to seek them out? So many questions, but what were the right ones?

"I can tell by that look on your face your trying to peace all of this together. It's very simple actually, so don't strain yourself." he paused and took a breath.

"I will teach you how to embrace what you have become. The things you were afraid of when you were human will now fear you. Nothing will be in your way to stop you from achieving this gift. They cannot hide from your sight. You will become a hunter or you will be the hunted. The door is open for you to decide."

"What do you mean the hunted?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"If you do not fallow the way of your clan, the laws, the arts, the rulings and so on you will be the prey. By the decree set up by the court of 9 clans we are to hunt down and kill traitors that threaten any of the clans. Your name will be plastered in everyone's mind, and all eyes will be searching for you pretty little face" he growled as if saying these things brought back dark memories that he pushed down years ago.

I nodded slightly, showing that I understood what he was saying. "You will officially star your training tomorrow morning with Lucian. He will teach you how to wield your emotions into a sharp deadly weapon."

I open my mouth to protest agents him but we were interrupted by Elyssia bursting through the door violently. We both looked up at her sweaty face and could tell she had been running for miles just to get here as quickly as she could. But what could be that important?

"A court meeting has been called, they are discussing the war between the clans." she gaped out, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"They are debating whether to keep you as commander or have sadiya of the wolves to take over because there methods are more peaceful." She added her breathing retuning to a normal level. He sighed deeply and put his hands on his head in frustration.

"There is nothing we can do. If I try to order an attack or even bust through the doors and try to say something they will of course chose that women over me." He said plainly.

"Send the girl" she suggested nodding at me. "I can't risk the chance of her being hurt or killed. She is too precious to m- our clan to louse" he replied. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and looked at both of them. "I'll go but I don't know what I'm supposed to do" I said bravely, which was odd become if not the kind of girl to go out of my safe zone.

Elyssia grabbed my wrist and waited for Gabriel to approve us leaving. "Remember what I taught you, you're good at acting civil so you will be just fine as long as Elyssia stays with you if any trouble should come up." He gave his orders and we were off.

Something was different. I couldn't run nearly as fast as I did last night and I was exhausted from sleepless nights. "Don't even try to change over. Your dark side won't come out in the sunlight. They would be killed by it, along with you." She explained. "So basically we are defenseless?" I asked. "Not necessarily. We have our powers, there like a safe guard in a way. What did Gabriel teach you?" she inquired.

"How to push and pull on emotions. It's weird, like I can control how they feel and even some of their actions" I said looking ahead at the trees that soured above our heads.

"That may prove of use if we run into a bad situation but you must be careful. Most people in the clans can tell when their emotions are being manipulated by someone else." she answered. We walked for a long time, or at least it seemed like a long time.

We arrived in front of massive wooden doors that had been carved with designs I have never seen but knew something of. There were pictures of creatures dancing across the forest floor and fires blazing high up into the air. The moon and all her stars were there too, along with the sun and strange looking clouds.

"This is the door of methedus. The past and the present. A new carving is added for every major event. It's quite beautiful don't you agree?" she said. I nodded as she pushed open the doors. An array of color filled my eyes and it slowly dimmed down and I started to make out shapes, faces and eventually people…if you could even call them that.

Thorns sprouted out the backs out of some of them, others had massive bat like wings. Some had teeth that were all jagged and some had no teeth at all. One had a glowing complexion of a light, another had dark black skin that was covered with scales and had snakes for hair.

All eyes were on me, measuring who I was with every judging ounce. "I figured you would find us sooner or later, you were always the different one in the family." A familiar voice came. My head shot up and i saw my dad siting directly across from me…just the way I always remembered him.


	7. death to the vampires

I stood there peering down at the slab of granite that a name had been carved deep into it. Even though it was the dead middle of winter the sun reflected off the snow covered ground, casting bright stars in my sober eyes. I won't cry, not in front of these people. The pain will not kill me. "It was a year ago today that he died." My mom's tranquil voice broke through my thoughts and made me shiver. Anthony was throwing snowballs at Vicky and heather as they all ran around laughing. Something was very…unnerving about all of this. Maybe because I was the only one that seemed the slightest bit distressed. Or perhaps it was the dream I had the night before, the one that my dad was still alive and well, walking around like a normal person in a corpse's body.

I gasped and all eyes were on me, every twisted face was watching me intensely waiting for something. Elyssia nudged me in the ribs and whispered in my ear. "You know the grand chairmen?" asked almost as surprised as I looked. "That man, that man right there, he isn't hear, he died when I was 12." I whispered back as everyone seemed to slowly resume speaking amongst themselves. "What are you talking about? He has been with us for 7 years now and…" she trailed of and did the math in her head quietly. "So he faked a human death so what? It happens all the time." she corrected herself. "Do they usually pose as human's fathers?" I said with a sort of viciousness that I did not intend. Her face grew pale as she processed what I said, and for a moment I thought she might faint.

"Are you just going to gawk at us all day my dear or are we hear to discuss politics?" The voice rang in my ears and I looked up seeing he was staring right at me.

"Sir, forgive us. I did not realize she had any ties to this world threw her family-" she started. "that's because I died 7 years ago, before anyone, even I, knew I was part of this world." He explained with carful eyes on me waiting for a reaction.

"Explain yourself!" I demanded. Elyssia shot me a look that could freeze ice. "This interruption is beside the point we need to get back to the true issues here." Someone spoke up. I glanced around the room and caught sight of familiar yellow eyes and saw the women from the night before smiling at me, a genuine smile.

"No, this can be postponed for the moment. She deserves to know the truth now that she is a part of our world." He said his voice booming threw the chaos that seemed to unfold in the room. Every mouth closed and all ears were listening.

"7 years ago I really had cancer and was dying. One day your grandmother decided to pay me a little visit and she told me that she had passed a family curse down threw my blood. The same one that's currently coursing through your veins." Heads turned and looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. I felt my heart give a sudden leap in fear.

"I was going to die we both knew that. But what I didn't know that our blood is activated when we die. We have the sacred blood of the old noble chiefs from the first Indian tribe, the power to jump. Your grandmother explained to me that I need to let the cancer run its course and let it kill me, that she will be on the other side waiting to take me to a safe place little did I know that it was here." He said lifting his hands in reference to the council. I stood there for a moment dumbfounded, wondering if all of this, being a slave to the night, being something different, was all real or I just one of those crazy dreams and my alarm clock is about to go off and wake me up for school.

In a flash he was beside me with his hand on my shoulder as he spoke. "Now we are both here. My only question for you is, how did you die?" It was now my turn to be the bringer of bad news, like rain on a beautiful day.

Elyssia cut in and stepped forward. "We were out on the hunt and we found them running through the woods." She said boldly. "Them?" he questioned. I nodded. "Me, and the others. They made it back but I tripped over something and…" my voice trailed off in the distance.

The kind brown eyes flared up in furry like I have never seen before. He turned to Elyssia and raised his hand, striking it across her pretty white coffee cream skin. As he drew it back a beat red mark lay on her cheek as she held it and looked down at the marble floor. "I'm sorry we didn't know." She mumbled at the floor.

"I gave orders. That no clan is to lay a hand on my family." He spat at her and turned his face from us both. "It wasn't her. It was Gabriel." I said defensively. He whirled around with a look of bewilderment on his face like I just said I got hit by a train and lived. "I see." He said quietly to himself then resumed his seat on the council. "Now that this matter has been…cleaned up, we can resume." He said.

I looked over at Elyssia who shot me a look of gratitude and we both stepped forward. "I think this matter is pretty much resolved what say you?" he looked at the wolf women. "I will fallow any decision you make." She said obediently. The others nodded and made sounds of agreement.

"Very well leadership of the 9 clans will remain with Gabriel for the time being." He announced.

The room went into an uproar.

Wails of anger and things being thrown everywhere erupted. I had to dodge a law book that was tossed at my head along with claws of furious creatures attacking one another.

"My word is law!" the whole room shook and everyone looked up at my father with fear in their eyes.

I caught the familiar eyes of Achilles watching me intensely as I stood silently.

"Royalty runs deep in your veins young one. You have much to learn." I looked behind me to see familiar yellow wolf women eyes looking down at me.


	8. this is why movies are made

Summer days are always my favorite, and it's not because of the intense heat I can tell you that now. It's mainly because I can take a step back from the world and relax. I don't have to try to cram knowledge into my head for a math test, or watch my dramatic friend cry because someone gave them a dirty look. For less than 3 months I'm free, besides my family of course, who aren't always the greatest people to be around either. Sleeping in late in the mornings and playing video games all day while sipping on an ice tea in the pool.

My life is not like summer, it's like a circus and I'm the cadged panther that must obey or die.

I flung my body on the couch in Elyssia's room as I waited for her to return from reporting to Gabriel about the meeting. My eyes were heavy and sleep was calling my name. Oddly I didn't think vampires slept, but also I am not one, so that does not apply to me. That what they keep telling me anyway, even Achilles. With his perfectly quaffed golden locks of hair and his dark steady eyes…what I'm I doing? I can't like him. I snorted at myself. What would my mother think if brought a wolf man home?

I lay staring up at the rainbow ceiling tin the heat of the summer day as I began to drift off. The couch was much more comfortable than it looked. The old cloth was worn and scared in some places but I sunk into it like it was a bed of feathers.

Elyssia come through the door and closed it quietly, like she was trying to sneak around. I was looking at her curiously as she turned to me with a mischievous look planted on her face. "What are you up to?" I asked rubbing my eyes as she plopped down by me sighing deeply. "I can get you to the wolves for your training." She spoke her voice calm. I shot up and looked down at her astonished. "How?" I asked with a slight excitement gleaming in my eyes.

She threw a wad of paper at my face and my hand went up and instinctively caught it. "What's this?" I asked poling up the paper ball in my hand. She smiled and sat down in front of the vanity brushing her thick locks of dark hair. "Open it." Her voice was a command and I did so.

"The bane's party for all the creatures that come out at night" I read "that's cheesy, how did you even get this?" "This place is like a prison how did you get out?" I questioned. I have been trapped in here all day while she was parading around the streets freely? Some friend.

"A guy on the streets was passing them out, so I thought it might give me something to do later. It's tonight by the way. So if we're going to act it has to be now." She said and walked over to the mini fridge that I didn't even know was there until she moved all the clothes off of it. She pulled out an apple and threw it at me and got one for herself as well.

I turned it in my hand consideringly, looking for dents or imperfections but found none. She sank her teeth into hers as she stared down at me with those lifeless black eyes, the same ones that I know bore. I shivered slightly as I saw her fangs dig into the red apple and tear out chunks of it.

"Do you not like apples?" she gave me a strange look as if I wasn't normal. "Uh…no there ok. I just thought you know… you can't… eat regular food." I said trying to pick my words carefully. This is one girl I didn't want to offend.

"We can eat anything, as long as we feed. The blood that's in us right now is dead blood. We need fresh blood to live. Once every few days or so, blood of the living." She explained and threw her apple core at the trash bin across the room.

"Why do you want to help me?" I questioned. She turned around at stared at me for a long moment, her expression unreadable. "Why not?" she said in a cheery voice and disappeared into the closet.

"This is yours. Put it on." She said and threw what looked like a blue rag at me. I held it up admiring its quality. I wasn't one for having 100$ dresses lying around. "It's…nice?" I said, looking over at her while she pulled out a bright red one for herself. "Why do I need to wear this again?" I asked, feeling already like her little Barbie that she can dress up and take out to be her new buddy.

"If you don't like it I have other things, but that was the longest one I could find so…" she trailed of. I jumped off the couch and nearly out of my skin. "Oh no! Really it look's great. It's great." I said immediately earning a snicker from her.

Before I knew it I was wearing so much glitter that my eyes shined like a disco ball every time I blink and the 7 inch heels on my feet were already earning a murderous look from me.

"Let's go the party starts a midnight. Some of us art lucky enough to come out in the day light without getting our eyebrows fried off. I smiled at this and for the first time felt a jolt of happiness in me, but as quickly as it came it went.

The plan was simple. Go to the party and meet up with the wolves there. The only difficulty came when we arrived at the party. No one would have guessed it because no one saw it coming. Not Elyssia, not the bodies dancing to the strange music and most definitely not me.

I wonder now looking back if it was because if the mass amount of glitter that Elyssia insisted on putting on my face, maybe it was the fact that the little blue dress I wore was much too tight. She said that it occurred because she made me look very 'noticeable' witch was not something I fancied in the least.


	9. magic and vampires don't mix

Some thing in my life that I wanted to do before I died was going to my school prom with a cute boy. He would drive up to my house in his car and my corny mother could take silly pictures of us and post them of Facebook. He would match my blue dress that I had already had, wearing a blue tie and white tux and we would dance until our feet hurt. We would scream along to the music until we had no voices left. Then he would hold me tightly on the last slow dance and kiss me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as glitter fell down for the ceiling an on our faces.

That would never happen, I realized that now.

Elyssia grabbed hold of my hand and pushed open the wooden door that I stood in front of. We were at an abandon warehouse and somehow Elyssia got a car and drove us half an hour away and into a big city. The sun was set and the sky was clear, stars twinkled and danced along with the music that was pouring out of the building.

She pulled be in behind her, keeping a tight grip on my hand. I tired to pull down the short dress but it was helpless, no matter what way I stood I still looked like a stripper.

I looked up into the room and saw a hoard of people all crowded together, if you could call them people. None of them were human.

The windows reflected off the colored lights that flashed in all directions, horns and clawed hands reached up to the roof that looked like someone just took a can of paint and threw it up in the air.

My eyes shot around crazy, and the strong sent of blood was in the air. I felt my fangs elongate and my best taking over. "Keep an eye out for anything strange. Gabriel has spies everywhere and he would have my head if he found out that is pet had sneaked out." Elyssia said to me, but was barley audible over the crazy music that rang in my ears; it was a mix of chanting and pop rock.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my monster, but I grew dizzy, and it only made my hunger grow. "How do you control the smell? I feel like I want to kill everyone in this room." I stated as we came to a stop next to the bar. It was a long illuminated table with drinks of all concoctions available.

She turned around and looked at me, putting her hand on my face and tilting my head back so she could look at my fangs. "You're not all the way there yet. Your eyes haven't changed. We have a few hours." She observed and dropped her and from me.

"What do you mean a few hours?" I asked harshly, but she ignored be and turned to the bartender. He was a large man with a face similar to a dog with scary barbs for hair like a porky pine. He was dressed in a black vest and blue jeans, like a human. Strange. I tilted my head over at the door as more guests entered. My heart fluttered with hope to see wolf boy again, but it was just a group of short pixy looking people with green and pink hair. Must be fairies of some sort.

"Give me a molt blood shaker, my friend is new at the game and hasn't got a hold on her feeding tactics." She said to the porky pine man. Then she leaned in closer and produced small bag purple velvet of jingling coins and gave it to the man. "Have you seen bane?" she whispered. "He is not here yet, helping a group of shadow hunters' track down someone. I hear its Valentine." He said in a rigged voice. "Keep an eye on the door, Roy, and let me know when the wolf woman gets here." She replied.

The music sped up and began to pound in my ears; I was swept into the crowd of dancing creatures and away from Elyssia, who didn't seem to notice.

The wave of people began dancing all around me and I spun wildly looking for a way out, but it was to tightly packed. I breathed deeply and let the sound slide over me, before I realized it my hands were in the air as I danced with all the others around me.

I couldn't help but laugh at myself as I fit in the crowed so perfectly. People formed a circle around me and a strange man joined in dancing with me enthusiastically. His hair was as black as black could be and he and make up painted all over his face. He wore pink and green eye shadow and I caught a glimpse of yellow cat eyes as he spun me around and I landed in his arms.

He was clean shaven and was wearing tight black leather pants and a glittering shirt that reflected off the spinning lights. At this point I felt like I was drunk, but I had nothing to drink. He winked down at me and pulled me up to a standing position.

"So you must be Gabriel's little protégé. A very good dancer at that too, even with the fairy music." She smiled revealing sharp teeth. I felt a harsh shove from behind me and a stern grip on my shoulder that made me jump ten feet in the air.

"She is not up for bids Bane. The clan has claimed her and you know who her father is. Besides, Gabriel has taken a personal interest in her." Elyssia's voice behind me was threatening. But the man known as Bane didn't even flinch. He bowed down and took my hand kissing it and sending sparks threw my body. Rising again he smiled "Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, at your service my dear."

"And as for Gabriel," His face drew together and grew angry. "This would be the first time he took an interest in anything. He needs to let the rest of us have a change to…" he trailed off and his daring eyes fell back on me.

"That's odd. Your eyes, they are not changing like a normal vampire." His eyes narrowed suspiciously at Elyssia. "She is a vampire?" he asked. She simply nodded and moved beside Magnus so she should see me too. They both stood for a long moment in silence.

"What?" I finally spoke wondering what the hell they were both looking at. Bane turned to Elyssia. "When was she turned? Did you know about her…family when you turned her? Something is wrong. Could it be… that she inherited her father's trait?" he asked without taking his eyes off of me. "That is none of your concern. We came here for business strictly. Now if you don't mind, we have friends to be meeting." She said and grabbed my arm to take me away, but Magnus stopped her.

"You can leave. But the girl stays with me. There is magic in her veins, its counteracting her vampire nature. I want her. What's your price?" he said, a bag of gold forming in his and out of thin air.

Elyssia's face grew dark. "She is not for sale. Bane. Leave well enough alone." She hissed at him. "How about I don't kill you and I give you the money, you go back to the prince of darkness and tell him I killed her. No questions asked. Perfect plan in every way." He said.

I looked deep into his eyes and felt drawn to him, I couldn't help it. I moved next to him and he placed an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side. He smelled like a fruity perfume mixed with deadly charm.

Elyssia stepped forward and her fangs elongated. "If I lose her Gabriel will come after me, not to mention her father." She said a low and monstrous voice. "I would be doing her father a favor taking her away from you. There might even be a way to reverse this curse you put on her. She has magic in her blood, not that mumbo jumbo vampire crap, real pure blood magic. It's been almost two hundred years sense I have seen one of her kind. The ones Gabriel destroyed. She stays. Now leave."

I felt the tension in the room suddenly break as Elyssia attacked Bane with her claws. He propelled me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt, and threw a green ball of fire at her.

The crowd around us saw the fight break out and ran in all directions in a mad panic. I felt myself being shoved and I was falling to the floor. Before I could hit the hard wood surface strong hands wrapped around me. I looked up to see familiar eyes watching me intently. Achilles pulled me to my feat his brown eyes concerned.

"What the hell happened? You sere supposed to meat us next to the bar." He said confused. Sadiya, the wolf women appeared next to him. "Bane found out that she had magic, he is fighting with a vampire over her. We should leave." She explained. "I can't leave Elyssia here!" I said. I hated when people make decisions for me. "She is likely to die crossing Magnus, and although I approve of him and agree with what he is doing we don't have much time. We need to get you training. Gabriel will be on you in an instant if he finds out your gone." She said, trying to make me understand.

I mulled this idea over.

Elyssia would be okay; I just had to keep that in my head. The whole reason we came here was for my training anyway, she would want me to leave. "Okay. Let's go." I sighed. Achilles kept one hand on my back as he lead me through the rubble around us that was left after the big fight that flooded outside. I felt strange about allowing him to touch me when I was wearing a snakish dress that was now dirty and ripped at the bottom.

But his hand was worm and welcoming and it made he blush. Every now and then I would catch him looking at me from the corner of his eyes as we hiked back to the forest on foot.

Why was I so important? To be fought over by someone I didn't even know…it must make me significant. I was never essential in my old life, just another speck of dust. Now all eyes were on me…waiting for me to choose a side in a war I knew nothing about.


End file.
